Pets
Pets help you fight in battle and increase stats and power. A pet can be obtained early game through a branch quest. Pets can be accessed in Mount>Pet. You can summon 10 new pets per day using the "summon" button for 1,000 gold each. For VIP you can summon 2 more pets for each VIP level you are. Example: A VIP 5 can summon 20 pets daily. To "Lock" a pet is to prevent it from showing up in the window to level up other pets. The "Skill" function is used to upgrade special pet skills by using gold which will increase stats and power of the overall character. Pets differ in skills that are good for pvp pve or both but all pets have two active skills such as shadow. Examples: Lich/Gargoyle have a skill that generates 1.5 X of mana per monster kill. Meanwhile, Dark Bats have a skill that inflicts damage to attackers which is commonly used in pvp. It also has extra damage per attack. The watchman has a skill for immunity when low but it does not apply to bleeding/damage per second inflicted skills. Skills can be upgraded using gold after the level requirement is met up until level 4. Any skill after that requires diamonds to upgrade. The cost goes up per level. Once per day, per character a daily gift of a free skill is available to obtain a different new free skill free of charge. Afterwards it costs 20 diamonds per draw, this isn't recommended. To lock in this new skill, press the confirm learning or tap the red X to not learn this skill. A pet's color quality can be changed with a higher pet quality. It goes white,blue, purple, purple+1 purple+2 purple+3 etc. Regular pets can evolve at level 25 using a level 40 blue pet. Blue pets can evolve at level 40 using a level 40 purple pet. Purple pets can evolve at level 60 using 1 level 40 purple pet. Purple+1 pets evolve at level 65 using 2 level 40 purple pets. Purple+2 pets evolve at level 70 using 3 level 40 purple pets. This process continues higher and higher. As you can see it is rather costly. Using the evolution option, select a blue pet and "Start Evolution". This will then transform a regular pet into a blue pet. This is the same process for evolving a blue pet to a purple pet. A purple pet can be obtained by using special summon for 80 diamonds. This method is not advised. There is also a chance that a Summon Pet by Lot reward (awarded after making 5 summons in a day) will result in a purple pet or by gathering 35 fragments also dropped from the same chest. When making a decision as to what pet to choose for your class it is best to choose based on your class. This is best to do because different classes work better for different classes. Note: Do not use the mercenary pet as your primary pet they do not offer very much utility compared to other pets. It is however an awesome pet to use to evolve your other pet. It is advised to obtain a blue Dark Bat and evolve it using the mercenary. This will provide an advantage when doing pvp related events. This page was updated by Wh1t3D3m0n and Rinsuno from server 4